<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was Kingsley by Mersheeple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394312">It was Kingsley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple'>Mersheeple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It is Us [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had loved three men in her life. He was the third.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minerva McGonagall/Kingsley Shacklebolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It is Us [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was Kingsley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope I got Minerva right...she is much harder to write in this sort of situation than as the strict Headmistress...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had loved three men in her lifetime. Three completely different men.</p>
<p>Her first had touched her shyly. Her first had kissed her gently, laid out under the stars. Her first had made her hum, made her feel like she glowed. Her first had held her hand, held her heart, held her mind, long after she had let him go.</p>
<p>Her second had touched her with determination. Her second had kissed her deeply, one hand on her hip, the other on her neck. Her second had made her sing, made her feel like she burned. Her second had kept her hand, kept her heart, kept her mind, long after she had lost everything.</p>
<p>Her third though? Oh her third had touched her with love. Her third had kissed her gently, then deeply, then gently again, never touching her skin. Her third made her whisper, made her moan, made her sigh and weep. Her third made her feel perfect.</p>
<p>Her third had given his hand, given his heart, shared his mind, his life, his everything.</p>
<p>She looked at him now, lying in her bed and she knew. She had loved three men in her lifetime. She would always love those three men.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>